1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing component package and manufacture method thereof, more particularly to a complimentary metallic oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensing chip package and its manufacture method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor packaging technology, more particularly the chip packaging process is a common and well-known art in the semiconductor industry. In light of the requirements for different chip features, the packaging process will change accordingly. For instance, the commonly used optical image capture device of the optical drive, digital camera, or scanner needs to protect the photo sensing surface of its CMOS image sensing chip by a transparent material (such as glass) and makes the video signals receivable.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a three-dimensional diagram of an image sensing chip, and generally the image sensing chip 10 is a complimentary metallic oxide semiconductor (CMOS) comprising: a glass plate 11, a carrier 12, and a printed circuit board 13; wherein a semiconductor being fixed in the middle of the printed circuit board 13 and having a plurality of conductive pads disposed on its external sides for receiving image signals through the glass plate 11. Please refer to FIG. 2 for the description of the structure of the image sensing chip 10. The printed circuit board 13 is composed of a semiconductor 131, a conductive wire 132, and a substrate 133. The printed circuit board 13 is adhered onto the carrier 12, and then the glass plate 11 is mounted onto the carrier 12 to finish with the manufacture of the image sensing chip. The conventional image sensing chip generally utilizes the ceramic leaded chip carrier (CLCC) process for the manufacture, i.e. using ceramic carrier 12 as the package material for the process. Ceramic that has the characteristics of high hardness, thermal resistance, stability, and inactiveness is a very suitable material to be used for making the carrier. However, its source mainly comes from foreign suppliers that leads a high price, and in turn causes the total manufacture cost to increase in a large fold. Furthermore, during the manufacturing of the image sensing chip, the pressure of its interior must be greater than the atmospheric pressure. Therefore, when the image sensing chip being installed onto a device for use, the moisture of the air will enter into the image sensing component due to the change of pressure, and the water vapor will permeate the image sensing chip easily and hence shorten the lifespan of the chip. Therefore, it is necessary to keep the internal pressure larger than the atmospheric pressure during the chip manufacturing.
Additionally, during the manufacturing process of the image sensing chip, the largest problem resides at the incapability of controlling the moisture and dust particles, which impact the chip""s sensitivity, affect the quality of the normal received image, and lower the yield rate of the product.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for extending the range of operation of existing infrared remote controls. The primary objective of this invention is to provide an image sensing component package structure of which incorporates the PLCC process and utilizes cheaper plastic carrier to produce image sensing chips in order to reduce cost.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an image sensing component package process in which dry high-pressure gas is sealed into the interior of the image sensing chip to keep the internal pressure larger than the atmospheric pressure. Therefore, when the image sensing chip is used in a device, the moisture in the air will not enter into the image sensing component due to the pressure change, and therefore will not shorten the lifespan of the image sensing chip.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an image sensing component package process in which a plurality of different components being disposed into a specially designed engineering plastic tray, and such engineering plastic tray is made of a material that can stand high temperature (300xc2x0 C. to 600xc2x0 C.), and also is wear proof. Therefore, different components can be put into the same tray to be processed and the present invention provides a practical mass-production method.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide an image sensing packaged component process, wherein each component has gone through the rinsing process separately before proceeding with the adhesion. Therefore, it will not lower the yield rate of the product due to environmental factors such as moisture and dust particles.
In view of the problems of the traditional image sensing chip structure and its manufacture, the present invention makes use of a cheap plastic carrier to substitute the expensive ceramic carrier, and works with a feasible independent component rinsing process for the mass production of such product.
The present invention further provides an image sensing chip having a high-pressure gas in the package in order to enhance the lifespan of the image sensing chip.